castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Jones
Graham Jones is the main antagonist of Aria of Sorrow. He was the founder and the chief missionary of a religious sect with hordes of devout followers, and he preached that the prophecies of apocalyptic events that were popular at the end of the 20th century will come to pass in 2035. The events in question he would attempt to execute, in a sense; He was born in 1999, at the moment Dracula was destroyed and therefore possessed magical powers, and in turn this lead him to believe that he was the reincarnation of Dracula. Therefore, when the solar eclipse of 2035 occurred and Dracula’s castle showed itself, he entered it intending to take over Castlevania as the Dark Lord he believed himself to be. Recent speculation suggests Graham Jones' classification as a paranoid schizophrenic lightly classified by his character development through the progression of the game's story line. Believing himself to be the reincarnation of Dracula, Jones suffers from delusions of grandeur. Furthermore, Jones also casts Soma as his rival for the powers of Dracula, a relatively false delusion of persecution until Soma confronts him in the throne room, a conflict prompted by Graham's belief. Graham encounters Soma Cruz several times, and he initially does not consider him to be of any threat, so he acts quite friendly. However, when Soma reveals that his special power is the Power of Dominance, Graham suddenly changes his attitude; he is disturbed that someone else other than him possesses a power closer to those of Dracula than his own powers, and he runs to the top of the castle, stabbing Yoko Belnades along the way because she tries to stop him from taking over the castle’s dark influence. Soma confronts Graham at the castle keep and the two wage battle, and Graham eventually uses the dark powers he gained in the keep to transform into a massive, unholy entity to destroy Soma, but he is ultimately killed. Soma demonstrated the true powers of Dracula during this fight, and that causes the dark powers Graham absorbed to appear and enter Soma’s body. Soma is suddenly very close to becoming the reincarnation of Dracula, and he must confront the core of Dracula’s powers of chaos to remove that influence and save himself. Technically, Graham is considered to be the final boss. However, if the player has the Flame Demon, Giant Bat, and Succubus souls equipped throughout the whole entire fight, all of Graham's powers will transfer into Soma Cruz, and he will realize that he is the reincarnation of Dracula. This unlocks the Black Panther soul & also unlocks the Chaotic Realm level. Graham is one of the three enemies in the game that does not drop any souls, along with Julius and Chaos. Aria of Sorrow (Mobile) Graham features prominently in the mobile version of Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow as well. He stabs Yoko as he did in the Game Boy Advanced version. Graham is the final boss in this game and is also only the second boss in the game, after the Creaking Skull. In order to enter the throne room to face him, you must collect all three Ancient Books and then you only fight his transformed form. Entering the battle equipped with the three souls of Dracula will not lead to a second ending and the game is over after you defeat him, and you never learn that Soma is actually Dracula's true successor. Gallery See Also Image:AoS Poster Graham.JPG|Graham from Aria of Sorrow Image:AoS Glu Graham.JPG|Graham from Aria of Sorrow (mobile) Jones, Graham Jones, Graham Jones, Graham Jones, Graham Jones, Graham Category:Characters Category:Dracula Relatives